Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3z + 1}{9} \div \dfrac{4z}{2}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{3z + 1}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{4z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (3z + 1) \times 2 } { 9 \times 4z}$ $p = \dfrac{6z + 2}{36z}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{3z + 1}{18z}$